This invention relates to seats and, more particularly, to bicycle seats which support riders with two separate support surfaces.
Since the invention of the first bicycle, riders 34 (FIG. 2) have zealously sought after more comfortable seats. The conventional bicycle seat includes an elongated and narrow horn which wedges into the pubic arch A of the rider and forces the riders' left and right hip bones B, C apart. This wedging action of the conventional bicycle seat has substantial deleterious effects on the human anatomy.
The nervous system, which controls muscle function and blood flow throughout the body as well as in the pelvic and leg region, depends on the circulation of cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) around and through the brain and spinal cord for optimal operation. It is believed that proper circulation of CSF is in part achieved by the precise movement of the pelvic structure and spine including reciprocating movement of the sacroiliac joint D, E which pumps CSF throughout the neurological anatomy. Unfortunately, conventional seats inhibit the movement of the sacroiliac joint D, E because forcing the hip bones apart impinges on the sacroiliac joint D, E.
For optimal performance of anyone engaged in an athletic activity, it is essential that the proper amount of motion be allowed in the sacroiliac joint. It is equally important that minimum and maximum amounts of movement not be exceeded because either too much or too little motion in the sacroiliac joint can interfere with proper CSF flow. Inhibition of the appropriate motion, thus impedes the optimal CSF flow resulting in reduced neurological function. In some cases, the loss of optimal neurological function can lead to loss of strength and stamina and cause discomfort.
Recent studies have also linked conventional bicycle seats with impotency in males. When the sacrum and coccyx are impinged upon, the operation of the vital nerves in the lumbar spine can be inhibited and in some cases contribute to impotency. Further, the pudendal nerve is positioned in the pelvis, so that it can be directly compressed by conventional bicycle seats. Therefore, the male rider experiences discomfort, and the sensitivity of the male genitalia is inhibited.
Recent designs have bifurcated the seat to support riders with two support surfaces on the riders' ischial tuberosities F, G (FIG. 2). This is desirable because the ischial tuberosities are particularly designed for supporting the rider. Some ofthese designs even permit the support surface to move in a limited fashion. However, even these designs fail to fully appreciate the complexity of human anatomy allowing too much motion in some directions and restricting all motion in other directions.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a bicycle seat which supports the rider on the ischial tuberosities to prevent impingement on the pudendal nerve thereby reducing discomfort. It is further desirable to provide a bicycle seat which allows the appropriate range of motion in all directions to enhance the operation of the sacroiliac joint and the flow of CSF throughout the neurological anatomy. Enhancements in the flow of CSF increases strength, stamina, and reduces discomfort. Further, proper operation of the sacroiliac joint reduces the occurrence of impotency among bike male riders.